harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley, Alessandra and Ian confront Lady Amelia on her lies!
In this episode, a huge part of Ian Norwood's life is finally put to rest when he and his stepfather, Bradley Schroeder, go to London and put his mother and sister in their place rightly enough! It gets worse, MUCH worse, for Lady Amelia and Alessandra, when the depths of their sheer greed is revealed, which costs the snobbish woman her marriage! Scene A grand house on Eaton Square in the fashionable Belgravia section of London. Two familiar faces are shown outside of the house. Brad Schroeder and Ian Norwood are talking to one another. IAN: Are you ready, Dad? BRADLEY: Yes, I am. It's about time. They went too far in taking your inheritance, and they had absolutely no right to do that. IAN: Thank God for Aunt Isie. She fixed them before she died. BRADLEY: It was good that we were able to attend her funeral before we came here. She was a wonderful woman. IAN: I am glad we could be there with her when she passed away. BRADLEY: And of course, Amelia and Alessandra couldn't be bothered. Lila told me that they opened this house to Donald Trump! IAN: I know. Jennifer Barrett was crowing about it all over the library one day. Until the security threw her out of the library. (The door opens, Lady Amelia Brantford, Ian's mother, looks at them. She is stunned.) LADY AMELIA: Ian?! What are YOU doing here? IAN: To put things to rights. Aunt Isie told us to come and confront you. LADY AMELIA: Oh, her! That old bat! I heard she died. Good riddance to her. BRADLEY: That woman was a huge part of my life, Amelia. I don't have to deal with your snide remarks about her. LADY AMELIA: My husband isn't here. You two leave! IAN: Not until I tell you a few home truths! (Enter Alessandra, Ian's spoiled sister) ALESSANDRA: Mummy, what is HE doing here?! Didn't we kick him out of our family? LADY AMELIA: Yes, we did, and I'm ready to do it again! Get out of here! IAN: Not until we tell you some things. LADY AMELIA: I am not interested in ANYTHING you have to say! IAN: I think you will be! For one thing, your scheming with my inheritance and the illegal land selling! LADY AMELIA (She is rattled): What?! BRADLEY: Aunt Isie reversed your land sale! The land around Wigan, especially the former seat, was returned to Ian. As well as the inheritance you stole from him. ALESSANDRA: Mummy, can they DO that?! LADY AMELIA: Don't worry, darling. We're richer than he is! IAN: Not quite, Mother, dearest! Before she died, Aunt Isie, Bradley and Aunt Josephine helped me sell the castle. It is now the museum of Wigan. And you can now call me Lord Wigan! The title was returned to me! Amelia and Alessandra are shocked into silence! ALESSANDRA: Mummy! That's not FAIR! BRADLEY: It is indeed fair, Alessandra! What you two did to Ian was revolting. IAN: I am also the final Lord Wigan, I have retired the title. LADY AMELIA: Well, that is a relief. You are so unworthy! BRADLEY: And that bastard's son by his first marriage is MORE worthy?! LADY AMELIA: Ian is nothing but a commoner! IAN: You are a ridiculous woman! My blood is as blue as yours and Alessandra's! Lest you forget, I am royalty as well! LADY AMELIA: No, you're NOT! BRADLEY: That's enough, Amelia! Realize this, you've lost! Get over it! Ian will get over you, me and my family will see to that. We're undoing all the damage you've done to him. You have your new husband and his riches! But I will ask you this, when he finally gets sick of you, which I know he will, eventually, will you latch yourself on to a new lord once he is gone?! LADY AMELIA: How DARE you! IAN: You never cared anything about me, ever since Father died! You treated me like I was a burden. I was nothing to you two! You tried to strip me of my title and sell off the land and kept things for you and Alessandra! You never even knew that I existed! Only Bradley and Aunt Isie cared enough about me to make sure I was taken care of! You had your little mini-me there, and you two were set! Then you remarried and wrote me off! You both disgust me! ALESSANDRA: Oh, give it a rest! You never could measure up to me! We're smarter than you are! IAN: Please, Alessandra! You're not so smart! All you are is as conniving and ruthless as Mother! ALESSANDRA: And I am proud of it! A young man comes by. He is dressed in rags. IAN: Who are you? YOUNG MAN: I am her stepson. Lord Brantford is my father. Did they try to tell you that they shower me with love? IAN: Yes, they did. YOUNG MAN: Then, they are lying through their teeth. My own father ignores me, and so do they! I am nothing more to them than their servant. Ian is stunned at the depths of Amelia and Alessandra's treachery! IAN: Not anymore you're not. As of right now, you're freed from their slavery! YOUNG MAN: I am? BRADLEY: Yes. You are coming with me and Ian! YOUNG MAN: Thank you both. My name is James. James Brantford. IAN: I am Ian Norwood. This man is my father, Bradley Schroeder. Those two malcontents are my mother and my sister. Or they WERE. To them, I no longer exist. JAMES: And I no longer exist to them either. They can wallow in splendor, and much good may it do them. BRADLEY: You go and pack, and we'll be ready for you in a few minutes. (James runs upstairs, and it only takes a few minutes to pack his bags. The butler helps him bring down his bags. A few minutes later, he comes down.) LADY AMELIA (appalled): You can't leave us! ALESSANDRA: You are useless! JAMES: Maybe I am, but you two won't have me to kick around anymore! LADY AMELIA: Good riddance! ALESSANDRA: More love from Daddy for ME! LADY AMELIA: You're right, my darling. More for you! ALESSANDRA: Good riddance! LADY AMELIA: I hope you choke on that inheritance, Ian! IAN: And I hope you and Alessandra get yours in the end! One day, Karma will kick you in the teeth, both of you! I hope you both get what you truly deserve! I only hope that it teaches you a lesson, but I highly doubt it. You two don't care who you hurt, as long as someone gets hurt! LADY AMELIA: I don't ever want to see you two ever again! Get out of my life! IAN: It will be an absolute PLEASURE! Bradley, James and Ian walk away from the door. Lady Amelia slams the door in response. BRADLEY: Good for you, Ian. JAMES: Great work, my friend. IAN: Thank you. I meant what I said though, about you coming with me and my dad. JAMES: I would love that, guys. More than anything, but as much as I would want to, London is my home. It always has been and it always will be. I can stay at my club, I still have my membership. My father's remarriage didn't cancel that. I also have enough money to live out my days all right. I can move in with a friend of mine if it comes to it. I will be all right. I also invested my money wisely. IAN: Good going. You're wiser than those two were. You take care of yourself, and always remember, the door is always open for you. JAMES: Thank you, Ian. I may well take you up on that one. BRADLEY: Wait a minute, maybe we can help you somewhat. Our friend, Dylan Harper, owns a couple of houses here in London. Maybe we can find that and get you in there. JAMES: That is a good idea. Some days later, after Ian and Bradley have returned to Boston, James is relaxing in his new home. Dylan had turned over the lease to a beautiful house located on Lupas Street. It was a smaller house that he had bought from a friend of his, but he felt that James could put it to good use. James pays him rent yearly, at a reasonable rate. Meanwhile this morning, he looks at the Financial Times. His eyes sparkle. Karma HAS come to bite Lady Amelia and Alessandra in the backside. A footman brings James, the Standard, London's city newspaper. FLEMING (the footman): The Standard, sir. JAMES: Thank you, Fleming. He looks at the headlines, and a smile stretches on his face. FLEMING: Are you all right, financial wise, sir? JAMES: No worries, Fleming. I am all right. I wisely invested my money. Bradley had his sister help me with my finances. So, I am safe! Not so with the so-called "Lady" Amelia and Alessandra! FLEMING: Very good. Shall I have breakfast brought in to you? JAMES: Yes. I would like that. Meanwhile, back at Eaton Square, another breakfast is taking place. Lord Brantford is highly upset upon hearing about what had happened and all the secrets that Amelia had hidded. He glares at his wife. LORD BRANTFORD: Well, you finally did it. You and Alessandra wiped me out! I am broke, thanks to you! LADY AMELIA: So?! LORD BRANTFORD: Don't you GET it?! LADY AMELIA: I will find someone richer than you are! LORD BRANTFORD: Nobody would be THAT stupid! Least of all, knowing what you are! LADY AMELIA: I bet that damned Ian and Bradley said something! LORD BRANTFORD: No, they had nothing to do with it, OR James. And thanks to you two selfish cows, I have no relationship with him at all! LADY AMELIA: James! James! James! I am so damned sick and tired of hearing about your damned son! Alessandra and I made him into our servant! He was the perfect....! Lord Brantford is horrified. He then realized that his wife and stepdaughter were truly evil and vicious. LORD BRANTFORD: You did it! YOU! You two stole his money and made him into a pauper! Thank heavens he got his inheritance and finances back! With his wise investments, he's now a lot wealthier than ever and thank God for Dylan Harper for allowing him to move into that house he had on Lupas Street! I was so blinded by you and your lies, but now, I know what I must do! Get out! Get OUT of here, the pair of ya! You two leeches are disgusting! Go back to the hell hole you came from! LADY AMELIA: What? LORD BRANTFORD: This marriage is over! LADY: You can't be SERIOUS! LORD BRANTFORD: Oh, I am very serious! And, just so you know, you can't break the pre-nuptial agreement! It's set in stone and it is very iron-clad. You and your spiteful little mini-me won't get another damned dime of MY money! James is getting that money! And so will Ian and Bradley! LADY AMELIA: What?! What do you mean?! LORD BRANTFORD: I can't believe how stupid you two really are! You two don't even know when you have been humiliated. What I just did was I pulled a fast one on you! I am not broke, far from it! I am far wealthier than you even thought! This was a test to see what you would do, and you both FAILED! Your greed is going to be your downfall. AMELIA (spitefully): How did you find out about what we did?! LORD BRANTFORD: I have my ways! A few months ago, Bradley called me from Boston and told me he and Ian were coming to London. I had both of them come to one of my clubs. He then told me what you two did to Ian. How can you be so vile to your own SON? How could you two do that to him?! Your selfishness completely isolated him! He had nobody, poor dear boy! Were it not for his aunts and his stepfather, I would highly doubt if Ian would have had ANYONE to love him! I feel bad that he was treated so shabbily by you! And YOU did this to him! You BOTH did! You only caused him to be even MORE lonely. LADY AMELIA: He is MY son, I can treat him as shabbily as I want to! I only care about Alessandra! LORD BRANTFORD: You've clearly proven that time and again! Bradley did right in taking Ian away from you! At least then, Ian had someone who truly loved him and was proud of him. You and Alessandra and what you want is ALL you care about! You two are the most selfish cats I have ever seen in my life! Never mind about anyone else, least of all your own son! And you will not get away with that! Neither one of you! Especially when I tell the press what you did! LADY AMELIA (stunned): What?! LORD BRANTFORD: God, Madame, you are TRULY stupid! Don't think I don't know what you did, because I DO! When this is told all over London, I think the press will have a grand old time finding out what you have done, Amelia! I wouldn't want to be you, especially with what you pass yourself off as being! You are nothing but a common whore! And worse than that, as you are always going after moneyed peers and worming your way into their lives and marriage to keep you and that little mini-me of yours in the style which you think you're entitled to. Well, that stops right here and right now. As of this moment, I want you and that spoiled brat of yours out of this house and out of my life, immediately! This marriage is over! LADY AMELIA (horrified): You can't mean this, William! Where are we to go? LORD BRANTFORD: Straight to hell! But until then, you are leaving this house! Go back to the disgusting little scullery where you two came from! I am sick and tired of you two! You have an hour to pack your belongings and then get out of here. Anything you leave here, I will have the staff put it out on the streets and anyone else can get them! ALESSANDRA (shrieking): How can you SAY that to my mummy and me?! What are we to do?! LORD BRANTFORD: Frankly, I don't GIVE a damn! I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to my son, and especially what you did to Ian. AMELIA: Ian was a loser! LORD BRANTFORD: No, he isn't. He's more of a winner than you two ever will be. Ian is fortunate that he has a fine man like Bradley as his father. If I were his father, I would have been very proud of how he got way from you and your toxic influence! I may not be his father, but I am as proud of Ian as if he had been my own flesh and blood! And, I know this will kill you, but I love him as if he WERE my own son. I told him he has my support and that Bradley and he can always come to talk to me. The door is open to them both. Ian is an extraordinary young man! You two are NOT! Now, get packing, I don't want to see your faces after that hour has elapsed. I am done with the pair of you! And I will be DAMNED if I ever talk to you two again! He leaves the dining room, disgust evident on his face. He then slams the door. Lady Amelia and Alessandra are finished now and they know it! Realizing that they have both lost, they burst into tears. Under the glare of the servants, they pack their bags, and they moan and groan, realizing that their gravy train has come to a halt! The scene fades. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes